


Dark N' Creepy  ( Tiny Short Stories )

by LizRenKnight



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, Horror slashers, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Scary Movie (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dreams, Horror, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Scary Movies, Thriller, horrormovieslashers, manofyourdreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: Some thoughts/stories about creepy/horror characters from Creepy pasta, movies, and tv and other..





	1. Info

                                        

                                    Some thoughts/stories about creepy/horror characters from Creepy pasta, movies, and tv and other..

                                                                                                I do take suggestions... :)   Cover made by me.

 


	2. Have You Seen This Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "Have you seen this man in your dreams" Guy.

 

 

I lay awake at night scared to go to sleep...

Hours pass by and nothing but fear

Fear of seeing the man's face again.

 

That man..

That man in my dreams that sometimes speaks, giving me good advise in a strange tone of voice.

 

 

But sometimes he just stands still staring at me with his dark eyes draped with a bushy uni brow.

He doesn't have much hair on his head and a unnerving half smile...

It makes me feel uneasy and full of dread.

 

 

Why does he come in my dreams?

Is it to help me? or Scare me to death?

 

 

Who is he?

What is he?

Where does he come from?

What does he truly want from me?

 

 

Now I've drifted off to sleep.....

 

Sleeping...

 

 

Sleeping...

 

 

Dreaming......

 

 

 

 

 

The Man....

 

**End.**


	3. IT: Tasty Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Short story on IT 2017 Pennywise*

 

I walk through the barrens in the warm summer sun.

I smile as it shines down me

I feel happy as I splash my feet through the water in the creeks

The day is going greatly

 

I bend down to pick up a shiny rock to skip

I stand and skip it across the water

looking over across the creek I see something..

A red Balloon?

 

How strange for a balloon to be here of all places.

I'm about to cross the creek to get to it before it blows away.

Then suddenly it pops

and a tall clown appears where it once was floating.

 

 

The clown has orange hair, red painted lips and a old fashion type clown suit maybe from the 1800's?

He stares at me and smiles with these two front rabbit like teeth.

and the Bluest eyes I've ever seen

He finally says "Hello Y/N!" shaking his body in merry way, with the sound of jingles from the bells on his suit.

I slightly wave , feeling nervous.

 

 

He comes right over to me to stand with a wicked grin on his face.

"Aww what's the matter? He asks

"Who are..are you?" I ask.

"Why I'm Pennywise the dancing clown!" He responds merrily.

"Do you live around here?"

"Yes, yes I do my dear... right over through there!" He points at the old sewer pipe.

"Why on earth would you live in a sewer?" You ask puzzled.

 

Pennywise just smiles "Well because it's a great place for my circus! So many rides and candy and..and popcorn that goes pop pop pop!"

You feel strange at this point.

He sees your discomfort right away and is giving you that stare and a drip of his sliva runs off of his bottom lip.

"I think I need to go now.. " You gulp and are about to retreat.

 

 

Then something changes in his demeanor and his eyes...

His eyes turn to a golden hue

so full of darkness and crazy intent.

You start to bolt in fear but

He grabs you by the foot

dragging you down into the water

You start screaming for help but no one comes

 

He turns you over on your back, mocking you with by screaming like a little girl would.

It makes you shiver down to the bone

He smiles again holding you down

His mouth starts to get wider

and wider

showing his now huge teeth sharp teeth...

 

 

You are paralyzed in fear, tearing up and white as a ghost.

He leans down to your ear and says "Tasty..tasty beautiful fear"

You take one last big breath

as he bites down into you hard

those teeth ripping your flesh of your chest..

You scream going into shock

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Your body falls limp as he chomps more and more of your flesh.

 

 

Your eyes close and you fall into death.

After finishing Pennywise stands above what's left of your body.

With a laugh

"Oh my dear one so tasty thank you for giving me your sweet sweet fear"

 

 

**End.**


End file.
